


glory shines down on our tears

by tigriswolf



Series: favorites [13]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim knows about his father is that George Kirk was kind and brave and funny and smart and went out in a blaze of glory, sacrificing himself for the crew, and Mom, and Jim himself. [barely pre-movie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	glory shines down on our tears

**Author's Note:**

> Title: glory shines down on our tears  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; I'm really pretty sure I didn't think up the title's phrasing, but I have no idea where I might've gotten it from.  
> Warnings: spoilers for film  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 240  
> Point of view: third
> 
> Notes: I got the name Frank from the novelization. I went with Sam for Jim's brother because using George would've been confusing.

What Jim knows about his father is that George Kirk was kind and brave and funny and smart and went out in a blaze of glory, sacrificing himself for the crew, and Mom, and Jim himself. Jim was born in the same minute his father died, and he knows that he could never replace George Kirk. Sam and Mom and even Mom's new husband have all told him so. It wasn't an even trade, Jim for George. George had been better. George was brave and kind and smart and funny, and gave his own life to save others. Jim doesn't think he could ever do that. He doesn't have the courage.

What Jim knows about the car is that it was his father's. And Mom's new husband is selling it away. Mom's off-planet and out of reach, not that the bastard would ask permission, even if he could contact her. Sam storms out, Frank is somewhere inside the house, and Jim is alone with his father's car, the last thing he has of George Kirk.

Dad went out in a blaze of glory, Jim thinks. It's only right his car does, too. Sam doesn't want the car; Mom left it here like she left them, so she's lost all claim to it. And Frank isn't a Kirk. He has no right to the car.

What Jim knows about driving an antiquated vehicle is nothing, but that doesn't stop him.


End file.
